The Neverending Path to Sunrise
by Chained Fighter
Summary: Remake of Way to Sunrise (or Road to Twilight, if you've been here long enough). A young girl promised a rather...bright future with the Keyblade is sent on a quest to make things right. Little does she know the unfortunate hell she would soon spiral into. Will she make it out alive, or be the first to spiral into the darkness? Please review.


It was an especially cold day that night; the strain of snow threatening to weigh down the wooden roofs could be heard throughout the small brown house. The two residents of the house- a man and a woman- paid no mind to the sounds, already accustomed to the world's weather patterns. The man, a tall and quite muscular brunette, opened the standing drawer he stood before, grabbing its contents and closing it with a small click. Said contents were passed back to the passing woman, a slender black haired female with a long ponytail trailing behind, who gently slipped them between her dark toned fingers. Getting a better grip of the materials, the woman adjusted an already placed bundle deeper into the crevice of her arm for safe-keeping. The brunette man grabbed the small bottle filled with a powdery-white substance, swiftly grabbing the small bundle from the ebony haired woman's arms, which were soon replaced small containers and cloth. The ball of cloth now in his hands, the tall man couldn't help but smile as he peered over to it before it was abruptly, but carefully, taken from his possession.

"I have it." The woman claimed, her brow raised as she glared up at the man who was quite a bit taller than her. In response, the man smirked down at his partner, causing her deep purple eyes to grow dull.

"I understand," He laughed as the female rolled her eyes and swiftly walked away to another area of the room. "I just wish you'd leave things to me sometimes."

"You've been a great help, I'll have you know." She replied, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"It doesn't feel like it." He quietly argued, glancing over to her laying the now moving bundle on a small arrangement of plush blankets. Taking the small white cloth, the woman took a step back, examining the bundle of life- a small baby that could barely open its eyes.

"You helped me make her." She smiled, placing a hand over the hand of her partner, whose arm was draped across her shoulders. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle, pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head.

"I guess that counts." He began, chuckling as his lips remained on her temple. "It's only been days and you're this attached."

"I can't help it..."

"She has your eyes. Your hair too." Both their eyes directed themselves towards the baby, who seemed to flail her legs and grasp at the air. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing them to be as deep a purple as her mother's. Patches of her head revealed sprouting back hair, while her skin was as dark as the female's. "And nothing from me." He sulked, rubbing at the bright star-like spot below her left eye. In response, the child grabbed her father's finger, beginning to gnaw on the appendage as her feet clamped on either side of his forearm. As they both smiled, a knock could be heard at the door.

* * *

"Master!"

The man turned at the small voice to find an even smaller figure sprinting towards him. A small child raced to him, clinging to his leg as his clothes puffed up slightly in response. The young girl began to nuzzle the man with great affection as he smiled, picking her up from the ground.

"Why hello child." The master replied to his young apprentice, whose mouth resemble that of a kitten's. The girl gazed into her master's glowing yellow eyes with her deep purple ones, her short black hair beginning to move at the winds of the world picked up.

"What're we gonna learn today master?" She went on excitedly, her hands around his neck for support as her legs started to swing in the air.

"The day hasn't even started yet." He reminded her, raising a graying brow at her glee with a grin.

"I know, but I just can't wait! You said there were SO many new things to teach me, so I wanna learn them all soon! Like you said, being a Keyblade Master is-"

"Patience child." Her master started with a small chuckle. "Everything takes time." In response, the child pouted.

"But master…"

The man grinned, placing the little girl unto the ground and patting her head. He urged her to go back to sleep, for the sun barely rose in the sky. A pocket of air in her cheek, the black hair child sighed and trotted along the gravel walkway.

"You will soon get what you came here for." The master began. "Do not fret." Soon, her steps came to a halt. Moments later, the girl turned her upper body towards his, her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Alright! Thank you Master Xehanort! Goodnight!" With that the girl skipped along to her room, leaving the old man smiling to himself before he set off himself.

"Goodnight, Yami."


End file.
